Stalkers Aithusa
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Morgana is, quite frankly, fed up of Merlin following her. it is annoying and ruining all her plans. Why not follow him and see how he likes it? Fourth in my Stalkers series x


**Again, I've been meaning to write this for a while x This is a lot more crack than I usually write so tell me how it went x I think this is actually what Motaku1235 asked for in their review so thanks for getting me to start it (even if it took me ages to finish it) xx **

**It has very slight slash undertones (a first for me, that's usually not my style) and doesn't really make sense chronologically - imagine Aithusa was hatched in Series 3 rather than 4 and the timing will be about right x I know I left it kind of open ended, but I'll see what response it gets before I think about a second chapter - my last Stalkers fic got hardly any feedback xx Please read and review x**

Morgana was, quite frankly, fed up of Merlin following her. Every time she went anywhere - to meet with her sister, to make dastardly plots - you could always guarantee that Merlin would be hiding behind one of the trees, eavesdropping and attempting to thwart their plans.

Sadly, most of the time, it seemed to work. It was _very_irritating.

Well no more.

She was done with having Merlin follow her around like a love struck puppy. Arthur had already asked her twice this month to end her inappropriate misconduct with his servant. Why he thought that she didn't know - everyone in the castle, and indeed out of it, knew that the Prince belonged with his manservant, despite how little they were willing to admit to it.

This time she was going to stalk Merlin. See how _he _felt about it.

* * *

It had actually been harder work than she'd anticipated. Firstly she'd had to find a night to follow him on. Between her duties as the Kings Ward (and unacknowledged daughter, oh how she hated the thought - if not the crown that was available) and her plotting with Morgause, she didn't really have time to follow Merlin around, never mind the fact that he was always following her in the first place.

Wouldn't _that _be awkward?

Her following Merlin who was following her. That planned out for a wasted evening.

Secondly she needed to find a night Merlin was actually doing something. On the last two opportunities she'd had to spy on Merlin he'd gone straight to his chambers, presumably to sleep. That had resulted in nothing more than a cranky, sleep deprived Morgana and an awful lot of sour glares the next day. Even Uther had avoided her.

Now though, Merlin was both unaware of her following him (she hoped) and actually doing something that required stalking. Wasn't this a refreshing month?

However Merlin was much harder to follow than she'd thought. He moved almost soundlessly through the bushes and trees, very much unlike how he sounded when hunting or following Morgana. Was he trying to get himself caught on those trips?

Because of that, he turned around frequently at every noise Morgana made. She was not at all concealed in her bright blue cloak (it had always worked in Camelot after all, why bother trying something new? And green washed her out terribly) and had to keep diving behind trees to remain unseen.

Her dress was not going to make it through the night.

But maybe it would be worth it. Judging by how far out in the woods they were Merlin was hiding something pretty important. She needed to find out what it was.

Maybe he was hiding himself a wife?

They continued on through the thick trees, dodging shrubbery and freezing dramatically at least twice a minute. To be honest, be now Morgana was getting bored. It seemed as though her favourite dress had been ruined for nothing.

And then from up ahead she heard Merlin, for the first time all evening, come to a stop.

Maybe it hadn't been so wasted after all.

She crept closer, keeping as silent as possible. Merlin was sitting on a large rock in a small clearing, far in the middle of nowhere. It was damp and cold and she hated it, but the small cooing white dragon more than made up for the lack of warmth in her cloak.

The dragon was tiny, barely longer than two feet, with spindly wings and a bony head. It had a long neck and was currently crawling up Merlin's arms, curling around the manservant's neck like a scarf.

Morgana actually almost cooed at the sight.

She suppressed the urge ruthlessly, looking curiously at the dragon.

Where had it come from? The last she'd heard the last dragon - the great dragon - had been killed by Arthur, accompanied by Merlin (as he always was. She supposed there was something suspicious about that.)

Why had it attached itself to Merlin?

Sure, the manservant would help anyone in need - anyone except a close friend. Instead he'd try poison. But still, Merlin was nice yeah, but why had this dragon, presumably the last of its kind, attached itself to Merlin who spent his life stalking either Morgana or Arthur. And Arthur wasn't exactly magic happy. Magic was still punishable by death in Camelot.

So what had this young dragon seen that was so interesting?

She wanted to find out - and it certainly seemed like she was going to. Following people _was_ good for you. She could see why Merlin never seemed to stop doing it, even if she didn't appreciate it when she was the one he was following - although that time with the Serkets had been interesting.

From what she could hear, Merlin was making odd almost hissing noises at the dragon, which was chirping and cooing in response. Almost as if it could understand Merlin's odd growling.

Maybe it could.

But that would make Merlin a dragonlord.

The last of them - presumably.

But that last that Morgana had heard, the last of the dragonlord's had died, whilst she was with Morgause, training in her magic. Arthur had gone looking for him after the Great Dragon had escaped and the old man had died on the way back.

Died saving Merlin.

There was something awfully suspicious about the whole thing.

But if Merlin was a dragonlord, why not tell them? He could force the citadel into submission with the aid of a dragon, overthrow the tyrants that were the Pendragons.

Merlin was too _nice _for that, too trusting in his friends. But only when it counted. He was perfectly happy to kill them sometimes as well.

Well this wasn't at all fair. Merlin stalked her, betrayed her and was generally annoying. And he got to have a pet dragon.

Well no more. She was sure one of Morgause's plans would require a dragon...

Now, she just had to figure out how to get it on her side. Surely that wouldn't be too difficult.


End file.
